Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor element built-in wiring board and a method for manufacturing the semiconductor element built-in wiring board.
Description of Background Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-345560 describes a semiconductor element built-in wiring board which includes a core substrate, a capacitor that is embedded inside the core substrate, an upper side build-up layer that is formed by laminating an insulating layer and a conductor layer on an upper side of the core substrate, and a lower side build-up layer that is formed by laminating an insulating layer and a conductor layer on a lower side of the core substrate. The core substrate is formed of a glass-epoxy resin composite material, and the insulating layers are formed of an epoxy resin. The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.